The Bowersock Family
Episode summary In this Season 3 premiere episode, Jo visits the Bowersocks in Lancaster, Ohio where Jenniffer (25) and Thad (30) are struggling with their three kids: 7-year-old Madeline (Maddie), 6-year-old Hayden and 4-year-old Lily. The kids backtalk to their parents and refuse to do what they're told. Jenniffer's form of discipline is smacking, spanking, yelling and even washing their mouths out with soap for spitting. She is like a tsundere, she starts off feisty & corrupt, then gives up and tells the kids to wait until their dad gets home. Thad works as a juvenile corrections officer and spends more time with his charges in lockdown than with his own kids. When he comes home from work, Thad heads straight to the gym. If he hasn't gone to the gym yet, he spends time with the kids in ways that go the opposite of Jenniffer's threats, clearly undermining the authority of them both. This episode is a great warning about the dangers that can happen when a mother feels alone, unsupported, and doesn't have the positive life experience or tools that can help her be a good mom. Can Jo help this family to discipline without spanking? Trivia *This is the first time that Jo meets a mom who uses soap in her kids' mouth and second mom to spank the kids. *This is the first episode to have the change of the Family Test Run taken out and instead showing the clips in the Parent Evaluation Meeting. *This was filmed in July, 2006. Video Full Bowersock Family episode on YouTube Mother Shoves Soap In Kids Mouth (submission reel and observation) - Supernanny US YouTube channel Kids Refuse To Clean Their Bedroom, Mother Loses Control Of Kids Until Dad Returns Home (observation) - Supernanny US YouTube channel Mother Doesn't Think Spanking Your Child Is Wrong (parents meeting) - Supernanny US YouTube channel Mother Battles With Child For 3 Hours (teaching) - Supernanny US YouTube channel 7Yr Old Jumps Into Pool To Escape Angry Mom Supernanny Family members *Thad Bowersock 30 *Jenniffer Bowersock 25 *Madeline Bowersock 7 *Hayden Bowersock 6 *Lily-Grace Bowersock 4 In the news NANNY NEEDS A TIMEOUT. Rewarding smug fans - New York Daily News, 12/4/2006. In this review of the Bowersock Family episode, Supernanny is criticized for making the parents out as villains just to pander to the viewers' need to congratulate themselves on their superior parenting skills. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes in Ohio Category:US Episodes Category:Spanking episodes Category:Naughty Corner Episodes Category:Episodes with Abusive Parents Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful parent Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Episodes with only one well behaved parent Category:Episodes with Loud Parents Category:Spanking victims Category:Worst family Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Episodes with well behaved children Category:Twins brother Category:Soap episodes Category:Episodes that need to to be banned Category:Episodes that need to be taken off the air Category:Moms who act like Bunta from Initial D Category:Episodes with Extremely Abusive Parents Category:Angry mom episodes Category:Families with only one boy Category:Dora the Explorer References